Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens body and a lighting tool for a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
From the related art, a lighting tool for a vehicle in which a light source and a lens body are combined has been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent No. 4047186). In the lighting tool for a vehicle, light from the light source enters from an incidence part of the lens body into the lens body, some of the light is reflected by a reflecting surface of the lens body, and then, the light exits from a light emitting surface of the lens body to the outside of the lens body.